


Karkat's Dreambubble Desperation

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is getting increasingly desperate to pee as he searches around the dreambubble for a bathroom. Finally, when he just about can't hold it any longer, Karkat finds Kanaya peeing in a sink. Karkat is embarrassed to pee in front of his friend, but fortunately she's understanding and willing to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat's Dreambubble Desperation

"Fuck!" Karkat screamed out, his word echoing down the long hallway. What was wrong with this dreambubble? He'd been walking up and down corridors for a while. There had been doors to all sorts of types of rooms - classrooms, offices, auditoriums, ballrooms, and plenty of closets. He'd also run across a bunch of his friends as he wandered around. But he couldn't find the one thing he really wanted - a bathroom. And he was getting pretty desperate.

Karkat felt another pang of pressure from his bladder, and instinctively reached down to grab his crotch as he tried to continue holding in. He knew that bathrooms could be hard to come by in the dreambubbles. And he knew it would have been acceptable to just piss on the wall or the floor somewhere here. He'd passed by a number of pee puddles already, so it didn't seem like other people were having any more luck than him.

But Karkat couldn't just go in plain sight. He'd always been meticulously careful to piss in private, because his bright red urine would have given away his blood color. Logically, he knew it probably didn't matter anymore - some of the others knew or suspected that he had mutant blood, and certainly no one would cull him for it anymore. And even if he did pee somewhere, anyone who saw the puddle but didn't look carefully at the color would probably assume it was Aradia's instead. There were so many time clones of her running around, and they all seemed pretty shameless when it came to pissing wherever they felt like.

Still, Karkat's aversion to revealing his blood color made the idea of peeing on the floor totally unpalatable. So with a whimper he stood up straight again and searched onward in his quest for a bathroom. Or anywhere that his pee could go down a drain, or soak into the ground, or otherwise be out of sight. But he was really, really desperate to go at this point, and wasn't sure how much longer he could keep from pissing himself. And how embarrassing would _that_ be?

Karkat hurried down the hallway as fast as he could go under the circumstances, throwing open the doors he passed by. There was an empty room, a convenience store, a linen closet - but nothing that appeared to have a bathroom, and he was too desperate at this point to examine them carefully for a suitable place to pee. And the pressure in his bladder was getting to be unbearable. 

Another pang of desperation struck, and Karkat doubled over again grabbing at his crotch. To his horror, he felt his muscles give in, and a bit of urine trickle out to make a wet spot on his underwear. Screaming obscenities, Karkat struggled to get himself under control again. He managed to succeed, somehow, and stood back up straight when the urge died down a bit. But now he had an embarrassing wet spot on the front of his pants, tears streaked down his face, and worst of all he was no closer to finding somewhere to piss.

Karkat rushed off on his quest, around the corner. He opened the first door on his left - another linen closet - and rushed away. He then opened the next door he came by on his right. To Karkat's surprise, a familiar voice called out, "Occupied!" 

He looked inside the room to see Kanaya sitting there. Karkat had never been so glad to see her - if there was anyone he could trust to help him out here, it would be her. He barged into the room and started blurting things out. "Oh my god, Kanaya, you need to help me! I really really have to piss and I can't find a bathroom and I'm going to pee myself here in a moment and I don't know what to do!" 

"Well, you've found the right place. Normally I would have asked you to wait outside until I was done, but if it's that much of an emergency you can join me, I suppose." Karkat was confused by Kanaya's words for a moment. But then he noticed that Kanaya's skirt was pulled down a bit, and she was perched on the edge of a sink. He paused for a moment, heard a soft splatter of liquid. Yep, she was peeing. Suddenly she spoke up again, "But please, close the door either way."

Karkat immediately grabbed the door and slammed it shut. He looked around - the two of them were in a tiny room. He'd seen a few of these around, actually. Rose had called them a 'janitor's closet,' or something like that. In addition to the large utility sink that Kanaya was pissing in, there were some brooms and mops, and then shelves full of various tools and brushes and other things.

He then looked back at Kanaya. She was sitting there with lipstick and a mirror in her hand, looking quite relaxed and as radiant as ever. Apparently nothing could stop her from looking fashionable and elegant, not even pissing in a sink. Karkat noticed that Kanaya was looking back at him, and he suddenly felt ashamed to have barged in on her makeshift bathroom. At least she didn't seem to care - in fact she was even gently smiling at him. 

Another pang of pressure from his bladder quickly reminded Karkat why he was there. He doubled over a bit and cursed under his breath. It would be horribly embarrassing to have to piss in front of his friend, but Karkat wasn't sure if he could wait another minute. He finally decided to ask, "Kanaya... could I use the other side of the sink? I don't think I can wait until you're done."

"Of course, dear." Kanaya slid herself over a bit farther towards the corner she was sitting on, and turned her head away from him. Karkat breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly unzipped himself and pulled out his dick and waddled over to the sink.

Karkat was just getting ready to relax his muscles when he looked down at what he was doing. He hadn't noticed that the edge of the sink was fairly high up, at least six inches above his crotch. How the hell was he supposed to do _this_? "Fuck!"

Karkat's exclamation caused Kanaya to glance over for a moment, and then sheepishly turn away again after she realized what she was doing. But apparently she looked for long enough to realize what the problem was. She pointed to the shelves and said, "Karkat, there's a big jar over there you could pee in, if you can't reach the sink."

He spun around and looked. There was indeed a giant glass jar on the shelf. Karkat didn't have much time for hesitation or embarrassment at this point, so he grabbed the neck of the jar with both hands and shoved it under his dick. He relaxed a bit and urine started to trickle out and splatter into the jar. Karkat's bladder soon let go completely, and a powerful stream of red piss poured out.

"Oh my god..." Karkat said, his voice wavering and trailing off as an immense sensation of relief spread over his body. He looked down as his pee started to pool at the bottom of the jar, and his stream hit the side and ran down to continuously add to it. The jar was huge, much larger than he could imagine anyone's bladder being - so at least he didn't have to worry about it overflowing. Though, it certainly felt like he could piss that much. Karkat sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the bliss of finally getting to empty his bladder.

"Karkat, if you hold the jar like that, you'll probably drop it." Karkat wasn't sure how long he'd been pissing by the time Kanaya's voice jolted him out of his relaxed state. But it had been long enough to fill the jar a significant amount, and for Kanaya to have finished her own piss and to be standing next to him. To Karkat's horror, he felt Kanaya reach down and hold the jar, and then to move one of his hands to hold the bottom.

"Kanaya! Don't touch me!" Karkat snapped, and Kanaya quickly backed a few steps away. For a moment he was shocked and angry - how could she have thought it was appropriate to reach in and adjust the jar he was pissing in? But after a moment he started to feel bad. She'd just been trying to help, after all. And he was enough of a mess that he probably needed it. "I... I didn't really mean that." 

"It's okay, Karkat," Kanaya said reassuringly. Karkat sniffled a bit, and some tears ran down his face as he continued to pee. He was exhausted from having gone to so much effort to hold in and to find a place to piss, and the initial sense of relief had given way to a feeling of vulnerability and frustration. Kanaya tentatively put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and Karkat let her keep it there. He closed his eyes and cried a bit more to himself as he kept peeing.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Karkat felt the last bit of urine drip out from his bladder. With a sigh he placed the jar down on the shelf for a moment and zipped himself up. He then turned to Kanaya. He started to say something, but he couldn't think of what, and found himself burying his head against her shoulder instead. Kanaya held him there and patted him on the back.

The two of them stood there for a couple minutes, with Karkat whimpering and feeling overwhelmed and Kanaya trying to comfort him. Finally, the silence was broken when Kanaya spoke up to say, "This may not be the best time, but you really should wash your hair, Karkat. It's filthy." 

"Oh. Okay. Wait, aren't we in a dreambubble? I should be able to fix this," Karkat replied, surprising himself at how much he had regained his composure. He closed his eyes and imagined himself clean after having just taken a shower and put on fresh clothes. Sure enough, his dream projection changed. That also dealt with the unpleasant wet spot in his pants from earlier. 

Karkat then grabbed his jar of urine off of the shelf and dumped it into the sink. The red liquid sloshed around, pushing away the small green trail of Kanaya's pee that hadn't quite made it down the drain. Karkat then ran the water to rinse out the jar and the sink and get rid of the last traces of red.

"Well, I suppose that's done now," Kanaya said, and opened the door and walked out, with Karkat following closely.


End file.
